Searching
by reallydontwanttodie
Summary: What would happen if a woman who was in a coma for 13 years enters the holy war searching merely for the son she lost the day she was put in her coma and what if she was the mother of none other than ...


**AN: This is my second fanfiction and the better of the two stories I believe personally and my other fanfiction was another generation kind of thing so it sucked even more, but I hope this one is better so well here it is and almost all reviews are nice I love constructive criticism! But flames are no help! So please no flames**

**This chapter is only an introduction to the idea of the story but is quite important to the story line so it will be shorter than most chapters in this story and I personally don't know how long this story will but hey I don't care I write for fun!**

**Well Disclaimer I _Don't_ own D gray man I only own the OCs in the story that I made up for the purpose of the story.**

**There will probably not be any pairings involving OC and cannon characters or cannon and cannon characters unless people start asking me to write that stuff cause my sister and cousin who pre read my chapters will argue over who gets paired with who and yell at me!**

**Warning: death of an OC and another OC has and emotional break down also the fact that are OCs in this story need warning to!**

**Chapter 1**

A family of 3 walked down the street, a man with dark black hair slightly shaggy and cropped near his ears, along with quicksilver eyes. He wore a normal dress shirt and slacks. Beside him was a woman with a bright beautiful smile that didn't quite reach her eyes was placed on her face that was framed by her straight chestnut brown hair. Her Black masquerade mask brought and showed the depths of her almost black brown eyes, and to complete her look she wore a midnight black dress that went down to mid-thigh along with matching gloves that seemed to be stuck in her wrist. In between the two figures was a young 3 year old boy who looked very much like the women only with the mans eyes. The boy wore simple clothing and was smiling just as brightly if not more so then the women next to him, because the smile did in fact reach innocent quicksilver eyes.

The family turned into an alley and stopped both man and woman let go of the child's hands. The woman turned to the boy kneeling and putting both hands on the boy's shoulders and smiling.

"Well be back ok?" was all the woman could say as tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Ok," the boy answered hugging the woman.

Her tears seemed to run faster knowing that the promise she made to the boy would probably be broken without her or the man's consent.

She knew that she and the man would not be making it back. She knew they were probably walking to their doom, but they had to there was no way around it if they both wanted the child that they both loved with all their hearts to stand a chance of survival.

She got up and walked away taking a one glance at the boy, her child. They both kept waking tears in the woman's eyes, but the smile still plastered on her face.

The man noticed his wife's distress, "Jenny you never know, we might make it out of this."

"You always were the optimist Matt," Jenny replied.

"Your just being overly cynical," Matt smirked.

"No just being a realist," she sighed.

They were neat the edge if the town. Matt pulled out a pair of studded gloves. Jenny whispered a few words and her own gloves let of a light green and turned into thick ribbons coming out of her wrist one on each side. A cloud of akuma came from out of the town's border, and the fight began.

TT^TT

Matt and Jenny had fought valiantly, but in the end Jenny lay bloody and broken near death, while Matt only had a scratch on his arm, but it was the poison moving threw his system that was eating away at his life with each breath he took and each step he made. He knew he wasn't going to make it, but he knew if he hurried he could still save Jenny. She could still make it the damn poison has no affect on her was the only thing clouding his thoughts as he walked with Jenny in his arms to somewhere anyone with at least the simplest medical skills many be.

He knocked on the door to a local medical clinic and a man appeared surprise written all over his face as he looked at the couple.

"Take care of her please," Matt said letting out his last breath turning to dust before the man's feet.

TT^TT

Jenny felt like she was floating in a abyss of darkness as she swam to the surface she opened her eyes wide she was in a white room with a window and was hooked up to an quite a few things. Her wounds were healed, and everything seemed normal to her, but she began to panic as Matt wasn't anywhere in sight. She frantically pulled the cord out of her arm and got out of bed as she was about reach the door a doctor walked in. He looked quite surprised to see her up and about.

"Your up," the man spoke.

"Where am I where is Matt!" Jenny screamed frantically and acting very much like a caged animal.

"That will be answered in a bit, but I have a few questions that I need answered first. Like how did you survive the wound that you had there were many and quite a few fatal wounds?"

"I don't know now tell me where is Matt and where am I!" tears of frustration where streaming down her face.

"Also we couldn't remove your mask why is that?"

"That's because it is part of my face it has been for all of my life now answer my question where is Matt and where and am I!" she was filled with fury by then.

"You have been in a coma and the man who brought you here turned to dust as soon as he dropped you off here.

Jenny couldn't take what she was hearing so she ran. Why had she been the one to live it should have been Matt was all her thought process could get in her head. So there were only a few people who still held meaning to her and only one was truly who she wanted to see with all her heart. For all she knows though she may have failed then that night and they had died to, but if he was still alive she would find him, or die trying.

All she had to help find him was the picture of the tree of them together in her knee high boot that she always carried with her. Now that her path was set all that was left now was to follow it.

**AN: well I don't believe this was that great but I had to do this to set up the story for the future chapters and for those of you who could not guess Jenny and Matt and/were exorcists but they were not part of the black order! **


End file.
